This invention relates to a set for processing a light-curing material.
Materials of different viscosities are metered out in a familiar way for various purposes via an applicator or dispenser. The materials can be liquid or viscous. The applicator/dispenser can be manually operated depending on the application and intended use.
A dispenser designed in the form of a pen for applying a liquid rust converter that has an output part for the liquid and a cap that can be put in a removable way on the output part is known from the document DE 87 09 115 U1. The cap is provided with an abrasive surface that can be used to remove loose paint and rust from a surface that the rust converter is supposed to be applied to. The output part has elastic walls made of a polymer material that surround an elongated container for holding a stock of the rust converter, as well as an output tip made of a polymer material that has a housing mounted on the storage container with a through-hole that is connected to an opening leading into the storage container. The circumference of a valve element in the housing can make tight contact with an inner surface that forms an end part of the through-hole; a tip runs through the outlet end of the through-hole when the valve element makes tight contact with this inner surface. A pre-loading unit presses the valve element into the tight seat on the inner surface forming the end part of the through-hole and permits movement of the valve element into an open position in which it is at a distance from the inner surface so that rust converter can flow past it. The valve element can be put into its open position by pressing its tip onto a surface from which rust is to be removed, and the flow of the rust converter past the open valve element can be strengthened by pressing inwards on the elastic walls forming the storage container. If a desired amount of liquid has been applied, the dispenser is lifted off the surface, causing the valve element to tightly seal off the liquid in the container again. The cap cannot be put onto the output part again in such a way that a hollow area in it takes in a protects the tip arrangement.
This solution is not suitable for an application of light-curing material, because the light-curing material is usually used to combine components and it is therefore not desirable in many cases for a certain amount of pressure to be applied to the components to dispense it, as is the case in the above-mentioned solution. Furthermore, no LED exists because it is also not necessary.
A dispenser that is suitable for meting out flowing liquid glue, either in the form of a film or in the form of a series of small points or lines, wherein the dispenser has a container body that can be pressed together and has an outlet in the form of an elongated, cylindrical nozzle, is described in DE 89 09 092.6. The dispenser has a control cap with a coaxial tube that runs internally from the bottom of the flat, upper surface of the control cap, and the hole seats the nozzle. Moreover, the nozzle is provided with a positioning pin that works together with a screw groove in the inner surface of the tube to the effect that a rotation of the control cap by hand in a direction around the longitudinal axis of the nozzle causes the pin to travel along the groove in a direction against the end of the groove that is at a distance form the flat, upper surface of the control cap. This causes the nozzle to be pulled back into the dispenser until the tip of the nozzle is no longer projecting out of the flat, upper surface; rotation in the opposite direction causes the pin to run along the groove in a direction against the end of the groove that is closer to the flat, upper surface. This causes the tip of the nozzle to project out of the flat, upper surface of the control cap. The base of the nozzle is attached to the walls of the container body via a flexible membrane in order to make movement of the nozzle of that type possible. When the nozzle is in the retracted position in which its tip is not projecting out of the flat, upper surface of the control cap, this surface acts as a spreading or distributing tool so that the glue coming out of the nozzle can be spread out into a film. When, in contrast, the nozzle is in its forward position in which it is projecting out of the flat, upper surface of the control cap, glue form the nozzle tip can be dispensed in the form of a fine line or in the form of a series of points. The design structure of this dispenser is relatively complex. Furthermore, it is a drawback that a removable closing cap is required to close up the dispenser. An LED is also unnecessary in this solution, because customary glue is dispensed here and not light-curing material.
A set that has at least one metering device with light-curing material that is seated in a removable way in a housing is known from a document DE 20 2011 109 785 U1, which is not a prior publication. Moreover, a light-emitting device for curing the light-curing material is arranged on the housing in the form of an LED lamp. A metering unit for dispensing the light-curing material is removably connected to the metering device; the metering unit and/or a metering channel of the metering unit has a removable closure for dispensing the light-curing material that is designed in the form of a cap and that has to be removed to dispense the light-curing material. The metering channel and the light-emitting device are formed or provided on two opposite end areas of the set; the housing has at least one opening for hand-controlled dosing of the light-curing material and a device for removable seating of the light-emitting device. The quantity of dispensed material is determined by the opening size of the metering channel in the process in combination with the pressure that is exerted on the metering device through the openings in the housing.
A drawback here is that the reservoir in the form of the metering device is additionally encased in a housing. The fact that the LED is arranged on the end of the housing opposite the metering channel likewise brings about an unfavorable effect on the handling process, because this makes it necessary to turn the set around after the light-curing material is dispensed and to only start the curing process at the point by actuating the LED. The light-curing material could run in an undesirable way before it is cured because of that.
The light-curing materials of different viscosities are processed for various purposes via a curing device (usually in the form of an LED). The materials can be liquid, viscous, pasty etc. A problem here is that the risk exists during the creation of joints or modeling areas extending a long way that the material will run after being dispensed or the material will not be able to be smoothed or modeled into the required form in a simple way before it is cured with the light-curing LED.